


i heard you say you almost took my breath away

by vitrine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: The only thing reflecting inside Jackson’s eyes is Mark.





	

How long has it been since Jackson has touched him? Not a hug, a warm arm around Mark’s shoulders, or a hand on his lower back for photos--but actual caressing of Mark’s body, Jackson’s fingers digging into his hips, along his spine, across Mark’s stomach and into his chest like he wants to pull out Mark’s heart. 

 

How long has it been since they broke up?

 

Mark is almost surprised at how well he remembers what it’s like to be consumed by Jackson. Maybe it is like learning how to drive—once you know, you never forget it, no matter the length of absence. You may be rusty at first but you always settle right back into routine.

 

Mark sinks into the mattress as Jackson’s forearms circle his head and he cages Mark’s hips between his legs. Jackson’s body keeps Mark warm and safe, and Mark understands why he blushes when Jackson kisses him. It feels like the first time: when Jackson asked him out, when Mark confessed that he liked him, when Jackson kissed Mark and his heart stopped as his stomach twisted up. It’s the most wonderful feeling. Mark doesn’t get that with just anyone he kisses.

 

Jackson says something but Mark doesn’t hear it as he tangles his fingers through Jackson’s hair, shifting so he can wrap his legs around the other’s waist. Mark wants, maybe needs, him closer. Jackson’s mouth licks messages across Mark’s neck and presses into him. Mark’s shirt is bunched up around his chest and through Jackson’s jeans he can feel him. 

 

“Mark.” Jackson pulls back so Mark can notice how swollen his lips are, the redness of his face, how the only thing reflecting inside Jackson’s eyes is Mark. Something falls and breaks inside Mark’s chest because, _god,_ he never really got over Jackson, did he? No matter how many months passed, the lone trips Mark took, the many methods of getting over a breakup and the withdrawals he suffered through—Mark still loves him. He’d take him back without a second thought. 

 

Figuring out how the both of them got to this point, where Jackson is removing his clothes and he’s slowly stripping Mark of his, is complicated. Mark wonders if this was a long time coming, meant to be, or if they’re just foolish. 

 

Mark holds Jackson close as “ _oh my god_ ,” falls from his mouth the same time “ _I love you_ ,” comes from Jackson.

 

Jackson loves him. He still loves him.

 

Mark isn’t sure if he should be elated or scared, and allow himself to think that after this they’ll be together again. He wants to know. He wants to ask. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment, so he’ll deal with it afterwards. Mark cradles his jaw and kisses him, closes his eyes as Jackson devours him, and he pretends nothing has changed.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from I Heard You Say by the Vivian Girls.  
> this used to be an old story for a completely different fandom but i liked it a lot so i revised it and now here we are.


End file.
